The Airbender Trust
by Hawkeye B137
Summary: A bond, friendship in one of the most rare of races. Aang learns of an Airbender that has a new bending ability. Aang X OC
1. Chapter 1 The Eastern Air Temple

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.**

**The Airbender Trust**

**Chapter One: The Eastern Air Temple**

**

* * *

**

_Darkness stood covering the small air temple as a shadowy figure slipped towards a temporary rock _

_hut. The figure gave a quick knock before moving from site of the door and pressing to the dark wall. As _

_soon as the door opened the figure's hand shot out. This action caused the shadows to fly at the owner, _

_wrapping around him and taking him down._

_-  
_

_Female eyes stared at him through the black cloths as the darkness tightened, squeezing the life from the man. _

_A second figure ran to her as the man stopped squirming. "That's it. The air temple is clear" Spoke the boy before pulling out a glider staff, _

_"Look what I found. We can use these staff things for fire wood". The female figure looked at the object for a _

_moment, "No, they are gliders that belonged to the airbenders."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A piercing scream tore Aang from his strange dream. His eyes shot open and he airbended himself to his feet.

Looking to the source of the scream he found that sokka was on a medium sized rock while

threatening a small spider-mouse with his boomerang.

-

He lowered his defensive stance and smiled at the boy's hysterics, "It's only a spider-mouse, sokka".

At this point Katara was awake and shooed the little creature away. "Stop being a baby!!!"

Sokka glared at her while getting off of the rock,

-

"Did you see those teeth?!?! It was gonna eat me!!!". Aang let out a sigh as he began packing up his things.

More silent than usual, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. The waterbender walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Aang... You okay?"

-

The avatar nodded as he kept to the task at hand "Yeah, I just need to go to the Eastern Air Temple.

Someone's calling me." She looked down at the ground "right, You want to talk about it?" "Not really"

"well, then lets go"

_ - _ - _ - _ - _

Once landing in the courtyard of the air temple, Aang dismounted Appa with a spring as he looked

around, "Hello? Anyone here?" He called out to anyone that could be in the temple.

He walked into the temple only to suddenly get bombarded with rocks flying at him. He dodged most of them then used air

to throw the rest back at the attacker.

-

He peered down the hallway at the figure that stood before him,

"Who are you?! Why have you come here?!" The boy demanded before bending more rocks to throw. The boy threw rocks and

Aang blocked them with his earth bending. "Stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

-

The Avatar yelled before dodging more rocks. Suddenly the shadows came up around them and held their movements

"STOP IT!!! THE BOTH OF YOU!!! THIS IS A SACRED AIR TEMPLE AND I

WILL NOT HAVE YOU TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER IN IT!!!!" The female voice yelled before the shadows fell.

-

A girl walked up from behind the boy holding a glider staff "What do you seek here, Firebender?" Aang blinked slightly having forgotten that he was

wearing his fire nation disguise. He blinked slightly before shaking his head "This may sound funny...

but I had a dream that the two of you were here..."

-

The girl glanced towards the boy then to the newcomer "what would a firenation kid want with us?"

"And how did you even get here?" the boy added then sokka walked up just to add in "we have a flying bison"

at which the girl and boy looked ateach other. The boy pulled the cloth from over his face and head "Really?"

he then looked to the girl "Can I go see it?" She placed a hand on their hip "Have that waterboy show it to you."

-

Once the two left the girl stepped towards Aang "What is an Airbender doing back here dressed like

firenation?" the boy blinked slightly "That easy to tell?"

"You must be ancient to have a flying bison" "How do you know?"

-

She pointed the end of her staff at him "The fire nation destroyed all the

airbenders a 100 of years ago. Meaning that you are the avatar. Are you not?"

Aang blinked before nodding lightly "I was somehow encased in Ice when I came around.

I'm a hundred and twelve years old."

-

The girl removed her hood and allowed Aang to see her pale face

"Welcome to the Eastern Air Temple, my name is Tari" "I'm Aang"

And that was the beginning of a partnership among the most unlikely of allies.


	2. Chapter 2 Airbender Secrets

**Previously on the airbender Trust:**

_"This may sound funny... but I had a dream that the two of you were here..." Aang said with a soft smile. _

_The girl glanced towards the boy then to the newcomer "what would a firenation kid want with us? How did you get up here?" _

_"We have a flying bison" Sokka announced_

_-  
_

_"What is an Airbender doing back here dressed like firenation?" She pointed the end of her staff at him_

_ "The fire nation destroyed all the airbenders a 100 of years ago. Meaning that you are the avatar, Are you not?" _

_"I'm Tari" "I'm Aang" "Welcome to the Eastern Air Temple"_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Airbender Trust**

**Chapter 2: Tattoos and Gliders**

**

* * *

  
**

_Aang lay sleeping in the dim moonlight when a breeze awoke him from his slumber. _

_Upon sitting up he saw the girl that he met the day before. She was smiling only suddenly she was tipped over like a _

_statue and shattered into dust. The girl had been knocked down by a gust of wind. It had to be pretty powerful to knock her _

_over until he saw what caused it. Down the hallway Sokka stood with Aang's staff "Are you angry?"_

_He asked the airbender before the staff burst on fire and engulfed sokka._

_-  
_

_Bright light filled the hallway and Aang could see himself in the avatar state. The angry Aang walked towards Aang _

_and suddenly the floor shattered below them causing the real Aang to fall into the darkness. _

_As Aang fell he felt something wrap around him, shadows. Was he being saved by Tari? _

_"Aang, I need you. We are the last of our kind." her voice whispered softly to him._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang felt himself being poked repeatedly with a stick. Opening his eyes he saw Tari

jabbing him with a glider staff "morning bed head" she said before turning away and walking off.

Sokka yawned loudly "That girl is trouble, I'm telling you. She's hiding something from us."

-

Katara shook her head lightly "You think that anyone is bad, don't you sokka?" "I do not!!!" "yes you do!!"

Aang ignored the bickering as he set off after the girl. He had so many questions to ask her.

His dream didn't seem to have much meaning but he had to ask of what she knew.

He searched the temple only to find that she was no where to be found.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night Aang searched again for Tari but with no luck. He then found one of the eastern temple gliders and set out in the

air to find her. Coming upon a village he set down and landed in the forest to avoid being seen. He left the glider

behind as he headed into the village. Inside the village he found that it was a modest village

but people looked like they were the happiest people on the planet.

-

Just then he spotted tari wearing a fire nation outfit that covered her arms and legs. He hid behind a cart and peeked out to watch her.

The mysterious girl stood and talked with a smile on her face as if she belonged here. It was amazing how beautiful she

looked in the sunlight as he didn't notice before when she was in the dim light.

-

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" A voice behind him caused him to jump slightly. Looking behind him he saw a kid

about his age, "Yeah, how long has she been here?" Aang asked, very curious all of the sudden.

"Only a couple of days, but as soon as she got here though she began helping out... With the injured and sick villagers, you know."

The boy responded as he peeked out at Tari "They say she is a new breed of bender."

-

At this Aang blinked "what do you mean?" "They say that she can bend both shadows and air.

They're just rumors though… No one has had the guts to find out."

"Do you think she can?" "Of course I do." "How?"

-

"She has air bender tattoos.

But I'm the only one who knows so you can't tell anyone!" Aang nodded briskly before peeking back out at Tari.

She looked in his direction and smiled serenely causing both boys to blush and hide.

Aang peeked out again to find her gone, "Where'd she go?" the other boy gave a yelp and scurried off.

-

Aang looked and saw that Tari was right behind him.

He stood up and smiled "Hey Tari". She didn't smile back,

in fact she was frowning "Why did you come here? This isn't a playground".

-

The Avatar blinked slightly but didn't take it personally,

"I wanted to ask you some questions, so I came looking for you"

She let out a sigh "fine, head home then. I'll be right behind you." She said not wanting to draw any attention.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang sat on a wooden post in the ball field as he swung his leg boredly.

Tari walked up and smiled "You okay?" Aang shook his head "Yeah, just I'm the last airbender

and it's kind of depressing."

-

"Aang, Some times being the only one of your kind is a good thing." Tari commented trying to make him feel better.

"How? No one can play Air bender games with me… I'm stuck in a world with other benders…."

-

Suddenly Aang threw a ball at Tari and she blocked it with a glider staff.

He blinked slightly "why do you keep hanging onto that? Only airbenders can use it."

She looked down at the ground. He blinked at her response "You okay, Tari?" "I'm fine…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night as Tari slept, Aang slipped into her room and moved her sleeve up.

There it was, the airbender tattoo on her arm.

She was hiding it from him.

But why?


	3. Chapter 3 When Water Dies

**Previously on The Air Bender Trust:**

_The boy smirked "They say she is a new breed of bender. She can bend both shadows and air. _

_They're just rumors though… No one has had the guts to find out."_

_"She is definitely an air bender" "How do you know?" "She has air bender tattoos."_

_-_

_"I'm the last air bender and it's kind of depressing." Aang said sadly. "Being unique isn't a bad thing" Aang's eyes widened as he looked at Tari's arm. _

_Seeing the air bender tattoos on her._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**The Air Bender Trust**

**Chapter 3 – When water Dies**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Aang stared down at the tattoos in shock; it was one thing to hear it. It was another thing to see it.

The question is why would she hide something like this from him?

He wasn't the last air bender anymore, but what all could this new air bender do? She had to be a friend, right?

But, by the way she has been acting… is she the enemy?

-

He sat there for a few minutes until Tari's eyes opened lightly and she sat up slowly.

It took a minute before she noticed Aang sitting there.

When she did, she stared at him in horror then glanced at her sleeve. He reached out to her

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked "You're just like me…"

-

They sat silent for what seemed like hours before Tari stood up "I have work to do." She said coldly and began walking out.

Aang got up, chasing after her "Wait!! Why were you hiding it from me?!?!"

He ran outside just in time to see her flying off on her glider.

Grabbing a nearby glider he took off after her into the clouds.

-

The chase lasted for hours and they ended up at a small island. Tari landed on the beach,

running for the cover of the trees. Aang followed over the trees before dropping down in front of her

"Please, stop running. I'm not mad. I'm happy!" He exclaimed to her with a bright beaming smile.

In exchange for the smile he got a glare, "Stop. Stop trying to pretend that you want to be friends."

-

"But I do want to be your friend!!" Aang lowered his head and bit his lip

"To tell the truth… You are more than a friend… You are the only other person who knows what it's like to be the last of a race."

Tari looked away "I'm nothing like the air benders were… I'm a monster…

The monk who raised me ended up dying being I couldn't control my power…"

-

Aang listened quietly to Tari's story. "The fire nation found us and tried to kill him… I got mad…

the darkness surrounded everybody and when it was gone…." Tari clenched her fists and tried to hold back the tears

"…Everyone else was dead… because of me… Monk Holien told me never to use the shadows as they were of the devil… but I didn't listen…"

-

He stepped closer and then embraced her in a hug "It's okay to cry sometimes, Tari…" He said with a sad tone.

Tari hugged Aang and just let the tears come. She had been running away from these feelings for a long time,

trying to forget her past. But now she realized that her past is a part of her that can't be left behind.

-

After a few minutes she pulled back slightly and then put her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

He blushed a cute shade of pink before closing his eyes and hugging her tighter. When Tari pulled away she hugged

him once more "Thank you" Aang smiled softly "Don't mention it."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

When Aang got back to the temple it was raining. He made his way inside to find that Katara was surrounded by

sokka and the earth bending boy. Sokka looked up and panic could be seen on his face "Aang!!! Katara won't wake up!!!"

Tari had come in and ran to Katara's side right after Aang. Looking over the water bender she put

her hand on the girl's forehead "Soshi!! I need a bucket of cold water and a few washcloths!!!"

-

The boy took off knowing to trust his buddy. She looked at Sokka "Get me some blankets!!" at her command the warrior left and it

was just Aang left. Katara opened her eyes lightly "hey… Aang……. I… I missed you…" he grabbed her hand and leaned in close

"I'm here, katara" He whispered as she squeezed his hand.

-

Katara smiled sweetly at Aang "I… I've always… Wanted to… tell you… something…" She muttered in pain "I… I lo…"

Aang shook his head "Katara, don't give up! You're fine!" He looked up at Tari "she'll be fine, right Tari?"

He tried to smile but seeing the look on Tari's face made him shake his head "No… Tari… Do something!! Can't you help her?!"

Tari held herself together as she looked straight at him "She's dying…"

-

Aang looked at Katara "You're gonna be okay!! You saved me right? Isn't that good for anything?!"

Tears began slowly rolling down Aang's cheeks. Katara weakly reached up and wiped a tear away

"Aang… I.. I love… you… Take care… of… sokka……."

Her hand fell from his face limply and hit the floor below. "No…. Katara… Katara!!! You can't!!! You can't die on me!!!"

the tears were now streaming down his face as he began sobbing over Katara's lifeless body.

-

"Why?! Why did you die on me?!?! KATARA!!!!" He screamed out in agony "This wasn't supposed to happen!!!

You were supposed to help me defeat the firelord. We were going to do it together!!! WAKE UP!!!

Please.... we need you... I need you... Katara... come back..." He looked at Tari

"Why did she die? She was just fine when we left!!" Tari stared at him, unsure of how to put her thoughts to words.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Aang sat on the edge of the roof, letting the rain soak him. He stared out at the dull rain

not sure of what he feels. Tari walked over and sat next to him "She was bit by a

Poisonous Spider Snake… I'm so sorry…" She put her arms around him before pulling away and leaving.

Aang sniffled and lowered his head "Come... back... katara..."


	4. Chapter 4 All a Bizarre Dream

**Previously on The Air Bender Trust:**

_He reached out to her "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked_

_"You're just like me…" "Stop. Stop trying to pretend that you want to be friends. I'm a monster"_

_-_

_"Katara!!!!! This wasn't supposed to happen!! How could she have died?!?!?!" "I'm so sorry, Aang…"_

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**The Air Bender Trust**

**Chapter 4 – All Just a Bizarre Dream**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Aang groaned softly as he came around to the land of the conscious. He suddenly sat up

"NO!!! KATARA!!!!" He sniffled and looked at the ground about to cry. A familiar voice spoke in

front of him "I'm right here Aang… Are you okay?" At the sound of her voice the Avatar looked up to see Katara kneeling in front of him.

-

"Ka-katara… You're alive…. I thought you were dead…." He let the tears flow and katara

embraced him lovingly "It's okay, Aang. It was just a nightmare. I'm here for you" She said soothingly just like a caring sister.

"Tari, said that you were dead! I was so afraid…" Katara blinked "who's… Tari?" "She's the other…. Nevermind…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toph yawned as she sat down with the others to eat "We'll have to move on eventually."

"but can we move on without being detected?" Sokka asked after setting his boomerang down. Everyone spoke of things

almost like that through lunch, except for Aang. He hadn't touched his food.

Sokka looked at him "You okay buddy? You look like hell." He said poking his head over in Aang's face.

-

Aang nodded before standing up "I'm not very hungry… you can have my food sokka"

he said and then left the group. He looked at Appa "Hey buddy, you wanna go to the Eastern Air Temple?

Someone's waiting there for us." He asked rubbing the giant bison's cheek. Katara came up behind him

and put a hand on his shoulder "You okay Aang?"

-

Aang looked sternly at her "Look, there's someone that I have to go find. I need to know if she is real."

He said as he mounted Appa "She seemed so real… but then I woke up and We are back

where we started." Katara blinked slightly not really understanding what this had to do

with anything, "Okay, but I'm going with you."

-

Remembering what happened in the dream he frowned "No, you and the others will remain here.

I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you!" He snapped slightly not

trying to be mean. "Something you need to understand is that the dream was so real. I had lost you and that is too much for me to bear."

-

She nodded slightly with a sad face "I understand. Just be safe, Okay Aang?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly "I'll be back in one piece… as long as this is real this time"

He tapped appa's reins "Yip Yip!!" The Bison then took off, knowing that was the sign to fly. She

watched them fly off into the distance "Be careful, Aang"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang arrived at the Eastern Air Temple before dark and jumped off of Appa's head. Looking around, he saw

that it was just as he remembered it be in the dream. He began walking around and then began calling

"Tari!! Tari, where are you!! Soshi? Is anyone here?" to his calls there came no

answer, so he ventured deeper inside "Tari? Soshi?" he came to the room where Tari had

slept only to find that it was empty. Had she onlt been a figment of his imagination?

-

He was just about to give up when avery large rock flew past his head, he looked to

the direction it came from to see the boy. He smiled with excitement that

tari might just be real after all, "Soshi!! Where's Tari?" the boy raised another rock "How do you know my name? who are you?"

-

He prepared to block the rock but it never came at him "My name is Aang, I'm an air bender.

I'm here to see Tari! I know what she is! Tari!!! It's not your fault about what happened to Monk Holien!!"

He called out knowing that she was watching them. Or at least he hoped that she was watching.

To prove his point he threw a light breeze at Soshi "see? I can bend air."

Soshi raised an eyebrow "Yeah, I figured that when you said you were an air bender."

-

Tari stepped out of the shadows next to Soshi "What is an air bender doing seeking me

here dressed like firenation?" He smiled deeply when he saw her

"Just hiding from them right under their noses" Tari raised an eyebrow but then shrugged, motioning

for Soshi to drop the rock "How did you find out we were here?"

-

Aang scratched the back of his head and chuckled "Well, I came here before and met you but...

then I woke up and found that it was a dream." He said walking towards them

"So, I had to come here and make sure that you were real". Tari looked at him "how old are you, Aang?"

"one hundred and twelve years old" "the avatar, eh? meaning you're older than dirt"

-

"Yep, the one and only." At this point he knew that things were real

"You're an air and shadow bender, right?" he asked surprising Tari as the only other one who knew

about her was Soshi. "yes… I thought the avatar was dead… so does this mean you're back?"

"Back for good"


	5. Chapter 5 Building Trust

**Previously on The Air Bender Trust:**

_**"**NO!!! KATARA!!!!" "Tari, said that you were dead! I was so afraid…" _

_Katara blinked "who's… Tari?" "Tari!! Tari, where are you!! Soshi? Is anyone here?" _

_"Soshi!! Where's Tari?" the boy raised another rock "How do you know my name? who are you?" _

_"I thought the avatar was dead…" "I'm back"_

* * *

**The Air Bender Trust**

**Chapter 5 - Building Trust**

**

* * *

  
**

**Aang's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

_I found myself staring out at the ocean as I awaited Tari and Soshi to finish getting ready. I had gotten them_

_ to agree to come with me, well me and my friends, the more the merrier, right? My mind wandered away_

_ from the ocean and to the image of Tari that I still had in my head. Her red hair _

_was cropped short around her ears except for her bangs which were always swept to the sides of her face. _

_They were all the way to her chin._

_-  
_

_When she looks at me with her blue eyes, its like I'm in a trance. Her figure is well shaped and almost_

_ that of a porcelain doll. An ice cold touch that leaves my skin prickling for hours… -Sigh- Then that kiss, oooo… Makes me_

_ shiver at how soft her tender lips are. Especially against mine... when she kissed me in that_

_ dream… it was like… I was in heaven with the tender mercies of an air bender to soothe me._

_-  
_

_I wonder what she is like without… Wait… Bad road… Clean, I need to wash away the bad thoughts. _

_Hmmm… Soshi has a pretty good earth bending form. Only he can't add up to Tari, she can kill with a single kiss. _

_I had to chuckle to myself at seeing her and I with kids. I like that thought, good road._

_

* * *

_

World POV

* * *

Aang yawned lightly as he laid back and looked up at the clouds. Closing his eyes he drifted off into sleep.

Letting him dream again but this time he would know if he was dreaming. He wouldn't allow his mind to get the better of him this time.

He almost wished that the kiss had been real.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A soft nudge alerted him that the new passengers were ready to leave. He opened his eyes to find himself

peering up at Tari "Oh, sorry! You ready to go?" He got to his feet and headed to Appa "Well, let's get loaded up."

He began helping put the few bags that the two had onto Appa as well as a few extra gliders for Tari.

As he packed the things a shadow behind him caught his eye.

-

Rocks suddenly flew at the boy; one hit him in the head pretty hard drawing blood. He summoned wind to

blow the rocks away as he attempted to climb onto Appa. A rock hand grabbed Aang's foot,

quickly dragging him from the now enraged bison. He shoved his palm to the ground, sending a rock straight at the attacker, which

gave him a few seconds.

-

He grabbed a glider from Appa's saddle in order to make a get away. He got into the air as he dodged flying rocks.

Before he could get very far one hit the glider, knocking it out of balance and sending Aang toppling to

the courtyard below. A thud was heard as the boy made contact

with the stone and skidded till he came to a rest on his face.

-

A tall man walked up wearing earth kingdom clothes. He

walked to the Air bender while watching the motionless body. Giving the boy a nudge with his foot he rolled

him over. Blood and dirt were coated on his face from the wound on his head and then that landing. Grabbing the Air bender by the feet

he began to drag him to a spot that he could get tied up at.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang winced as he slowly opened his eyes; he was in a dark room inside the Air temple. He could feel

blood trickling down the side of his face from the spot where he got hit by the rock. He tried to move his arm to

wipe the blood and gunk from his face only to find that it was tied behind his back. He was being held by small, but

durable chains that he found it impossible to break or melt.

-

Struggling didn't help much as it caused the chains to feel tighter than they actually were;

it made things even more uncomfortable. Soon the man that attacked him walked

into the room "Good to see you awake you little Nomad. Ha! Do you know how much problems you and

your friend have been causing for me?" As the man talked he set down a chair backwards in front of the avatar

"where is your little air bender friend? Where is she hiding?"

-

Aang watched the man sit down "You mean Appa?" a grin spread across his face as he said this.

The man shrugged ever so slightly "If that is the name of your friend"

"it is" "Where is she?" "Out in the courtyard" "I didn't mean your bison" "But he's my friend"

-

The sound of a slap echoed through the room, Aang winced softly as the sharp pain

"Tell you what, young bender. If you tell me where your friend is then I won't brand you like a hippo-cow."

"Why do you want us so much?" "Stop acting so innocent!! You brats caused my ship to sink!!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!!"

Aang was getting frustrated that this guy wasn't listening to him at all.

-

The man stood from the chair and walked to Aang "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!!" he started yelling now.

"I don't know where she wen…" he was cut off as the man punched him in the gut. The avatar

began coughing up blood which made the man smile. Walking over

he ripped the chair out from under Aang; causing the boy to fall to the floor. "I'll be back in a few hours, boy.

You had better give me answers! Or I will show you true pain."

With the slam of the door Aang laid his head on the cold ground, closing his eyes he tried to break free from the chains.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later the door slowly opened, Aang mentally prepared for being beaten up more.

Only the pain and yelling didn't come, just a soft touch on his shoulder "Aang, are you okay?" asked Tari as she worked on getting

the chains undone. He looked up at her, causing her eyes to widen "he'll pay for this; I'll make sure of it."

-

As she undid the chains his eyes widened, "Tari, behind you!!!" Aang yelled trying to alert her to the attacker coming at her.

She rolled off to the side and swept the man's legs out from under him with her foot. He fell to the floor with an 'oof'.

She surrounded him with shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to squeeze the

life from him. "No!! please don't!! I have kids!!" The older man pleaded with the female. She was beginning

to squeeze him tightly when Aang yelled at her "Tari!! Stop it!!" "But he hurt you!!" "I'm fine, let's just go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toph sat playing with her space bracelet while Sokka sat next to a small fire, cooking four

fish over it. Katara practiced her water bending only to lose her concentration as Sokka called

to come for food. Her water whip went astray and smacked Sokka on the back of the head. "Ow!!! Katara!! Are you trying

to knock me into the fire?!?!" Katara was about to reply when she saw Appa coming back "Guys, Aang's back."

-

The giant bison landed only there was no saddle and no Aang. Sokka walked to Aang's pet and

looked over it "Wasn't Aang suppose to be with Appa?" Katara frowned as she studied a spot on Appa's fur "There's blood on Appa's fur".

Sokka walked over, after analyzing it he determined that it was Aang's blood and that he got attacked.

Toph let out a frustrated sigh "That's just great, now we have to go rescue twinkle toes, don't we?"

she commented with irritation in her voice "So much for laying low." Sokka glared at Toph even though

she couldn't see it. "Come on, we've got to go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tari led Aang down the hall quickly and onto a roof "We've got to get out of here." She opened her glider and positioned

Aang on her back "Hold on". He shook his head "Tari, I'll weigh you down." He said only for her to

'Shhhh' him. "You can't be all THAT heavy. I'll manage" Tari trying to run only to trip and fall flat of her face. Aang got off of her,

taking it easy not to hurt his wounds in the process "wait, where's Soshi?"

"They have him, took him to some earth nation town"

Aang looked at the ground "sorry..." A familiar roar made him look up "Appa!!" Appa flew to them with the Gang on it's back.


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking Away

**Previously on Air Bender Trust:**

"Appa?" "If that is the name of your friend" "it is" "Where is she?"

"Out in the courtyard" "I didn't mean your bison" "But he's my friend"

"Tell you what, young bender. If you tell me where your friend is then I

won't brand you like a hippo-cow." "Why do you want us so much?" "Stop acting so innocent!!"

-

"Aang, are you okay? he'll pay for this; I'll make sure of it."

-

"Wasn't Aang suppose to be with Appa?" Katara frowned as she

studied a spot on Appa's fur "There's blood on Appa's fur"

-

"I've done this before. Plus, I'm not leaving you behind!" "What about Soshi?" Tari paused "He's not coming…"

* * *

**The Airbender Trust**

**Chapter 6 – Breaking Away**

**

* * *

  
**

Aang winced as Tari wiped the blood and dirt from his face. The cloth had touched his wound, causing a twinge of pain.

Katara sat glaring at the air bender for not letting her help with the wounds, "Okay, you cleaned the blood off. Now move!"

Katara said, standing up and shoving the air bender aside. Tari turned to Katara and blasted her away

from Aang with a massive blast of air. Things were turning into a cat fat and Aang

suddenly got in between them "Quit it!! Both of you!! Stop fighting over dumb things!!"

-

Tari got up and walked off "Whatever, your girlfriend can heal you. I don't care." Aang wanted

to call after her but the words stuck in his throat. Katara sat him down and began to heal his wounds.

-

Tari stood staring out at the lake, being an air bender meant nothing anymore.

Except to Aang, she didn't need his approval of anything. Her shadow bending was in it's early stages,

she had mastered Air bending fairly well. She even used the air bending to make new techniques, which she was

going to use on Aang. Only Katara wanted to heal Aang, so she let her do just that.

-

Katara didn't want to accept that there was another air bender in the group. the Waterbender should

be glad to have Tari in the group. Thinking of her travels she had heard stories of kids who wished to fly.

They spoke of some place called Neverland, it was on the second star to the right.

She chuckled at the naïve nature of kids "Pixie dust… Ha! I can fly without it just fine!" she muttered as she picked a small

rock up and threw it into the water.

-

Neverland was just a fairy tale, as is peter pan, santa, fairies, flying, peace and airbenders.

Peter Pan was Soshi's favorite story to hear from people. He called her the real life fairytale,

Then again, if she is a fairy tale then so is Aang. No one knew very much of Tari, she kept to herself and kept her arms

and forehead covered. Her forehead was usually always covered with a black headband.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At dinner the others sat around the campfire eating while Tari had already finished. She hugged her

knees tightly as she again sat next to the lake. She had been with them for about a couple days, this

was her usual routine. Katara came up behind the airbender

and put a hand on her shoulder "Tari, we'll get Soshi back. He'll be fine." She said trying to comfort her.

-

She pulled her legs closer to her and buried her face in her knees. Katara blinked hearing soft sobbing

"Tari? You okay?" Tari shook her head "We aren't gonna get him back… he's dead…" She spoke into her knees

but katara could still hear it. The waterbender sat down next to her and put her arm around Tari's

shoulder "You don't know that, for all we know he could be…" She got cut off in what she was saying

"They didn't take him… They killed him… I didn't want to tell Aang…"

-

This new knowledge made Katara feel like crap, she had treated the air bender like

an unwelcome guest. The girl was trying to get over the loss of her best friend. Katara wrapped both arms

around the girl and held her in a comforting hug. She knew not of what to say to

someone who lost a person close to them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Things in the group got easier to handle as everyone was getting along better. The group accepted that

Soshi was in good hands. What they didn't know is that it was in the afterlife. They kept

going on their way to defeat the fire lord. Sitting on the back of Appa

they rode through a mucky river. Sokka sat on the back fishing for some, well… fish.

Aang however was in the mucky water popping in and out. He was calling to momo then going to a different

spot and calling again before momo finally caught him.

-

Tari stared up at the sky blankly as she had nothing better to do. Suddenly Aang jumped back

onto appa covered in something awful "Hey guys, I think this rivers polluted."

He then used his airbending to get himself clean, only the gunk hit everyone else. Toph tried spitting what she could out

while Katara looked down at her clothes in disgust.

-

Tari looked at Aang "Thank you… I really needed that…" She commented in disgust and sarcasm right before

Aang then blew everything off of the group. Sokka shook his head "well, that explain why I can't catch a fish

around here. Cause normally my fishing skills are off the hook" He said showing the fishing hook.

There was a silence at the intended pun "Get it? Like a fishing hook" To that toph made a come back of

"Too bad your skills aren't ON the hook"

-

Everyone except sokka laughed and Tari pointed at the hook "At least you caught some polluted gunk.

I'm feeling generous sokka, you can have my share." He growled at her "Haha, very funny."

Katara sighed softly looking at the river "it looks like we'll have to go somewhere else to get food…"

a long list rolls across Appa's saddle "Assuming that it will fit into Sokka's master schedule."

-

"It' doable, but that means only two potty breaks today." Sokka said looking at the list.

Tari rolled her eyes with a frown on her face "You're the one who wastes most of our time." "Oh, really?

Because of you, we lost almost a week!" Tari stood up "Oh really? Who got lost yesterday because he couldn't find a

suitable bush to take a wiz behind?!" "Who made it to where we have to go this way in the first place?!" "Who couldn't catch any food today?!"

"Yeah? Well, who is it that never helps out with anything?!"

-

Aang was about to get in between them when Tari blasted Sokka off of the bison. Sokka splashed into the gunky water

and when he resurfaced he pointed at her "That was uncalled for you… you…" He tried to think of a word as Aang helped

him out of the slime. She blasted air at the warrior boy again, this time only enough to clean him off.

Toph giggled softly "Nice one, Tari."

-

The airbender smiled as she sat back down "You blonde Airman!!!"

Sokka tried to make a come back only for her to laugh "Blonde? Where did that word come from?

Your book of nonexistent words?"

-

Sokka growled and ran across the saddle at her "why you!!" He yelled as he went to punch her.

She smirked and then blasted him high into the air. Katara growled and got in front of her

"That is enough!! I'm sick of you guys arguing!!! You're worse then toph!!!" she realized what she said afterwords

and covered her mouth with her hand. Tari raised an eyebrow "That's nice, pick on the blind girl.

It's not like she can see where you're at anyway.

Don't make me throw you into the water too."

-

Suddenly Sokka crash landed on the land next to where appa was swimming.

Tari got up into a defensive position facing Katara who bended the water next to her. They were about to attack each

other when Aang got in between them "That's enough!!! I'm sick and tired of everyone fighting!!!"

Tari grabbed a glider and snapped it open "fine, I can take a hint."

With that she jumped into the air and flew off

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tari stood next to the lake's edge in a forest, she was still mad about what happened to Soshi. She took a breath in,

shifting her stance into an airbending stance. She began to practice her bending out of anger,

things started out fine but soon the shadows were overcoming the controlled air.

-

Noticing this she stopped but not till a nearby tree shattered from a shadow hitting it.

As the tree fell she lowered her head and let the tears fall. Falling to her knees next to the

water's edge she looked at her reflection in the water "soshi… I'm sorry…"

- - -

_Soshi looked up at her "You think this trip will be fun? I've always_

_wanted to ride on a flying bison." He spoke as he packed his things "This Aang kid seems to know a lot about you." _

_Tari nodded "It seems so…the look in his eyes at seeing me… very interesting."_

_-  
_

"_Well, think about it, tari. He thought that he was the last air bender. Finding another soul of his old nation has to_

_ be very emotionally overwhelming. I think he likes you." Tari raised an eyebrow before_

_ throwing a small pillow at him "yeah right!" she took the two bags to Appa and let the Avatar know that they were ready to go._

_-  
_

_Going back to get her younger brother she found that there was no sign of him "Soshi? Its time to go buddy!". She called but as she_

_ rounded the corner of a hallway she had to dodge a fist coming through the air at her._

_ Grabbing the wrist of the attacker she twisted his arm in an unnatural position._

_-  
_

_A heart sickening snap could be heard as she snapped the bones in the man's arm. He cried out in pain before trying to_

_ earthbend. Tari Narrowed her eyes as she slammed him into the wall "Where's my brother?!" she demanded _

_only to get the man struggling "What did you do to him?!"_

_-  
_

_The man shakily pointed down the hall causing tari to let him go. She took off down the hall looking for Soshi "Soshi!!"_

_ She stopped dead ad she came to the end room. There was a puddle of blood in the doorway, seeing it she rushed inside._

_ The copper smell of blood almost made her sick, except what she saw overwhelmed the blood._

_-  
_

_Lying on the floor in a huge puddle of blood lay her younger brother, rushing to his side she found_

_ that they had slashed a gaping wound into his side. From there it looked as if he fought back_

_ as had other cuts all over his arms and face. A stab wound in his shoulder and then the unspeakable, they slit his throat._

_-  
_

_Dropping down at his side she found he was still breathing slightly. She immediately made_

_ a ball of swirling air around her hands and put her hands over his neck._

_ The wounds slowly closed and healed and she tried her hardest to heal him but her grabbed one of her hands._

_-  
_

_A soft smile came on his face "Ta..ri…I.. I'm sorry… I couldn't fight them off…" _

_She put her hand on his face "It's okay, you don't need to apologize." Soshi looked at her _

_"I can see mom…She says that… she loves you... I love… you too… sister…" _

-

_Tari shook her head _

_"Soshi, please don't go!" The boy looked past his sister and smiled through the pain _

_"The light… Its so… warm..." His grip loosened from her wrist as his eyes closed and his life left him._

_-  
_

_She tried to hold back her tears as she closed his now lifeless eyes, lowering her head she stopped holding them back. _

_The tears fell freely now as she gripped Soshi's shirt "No… how could I let this happen? They killed him… _

_Soshi... Soshi!! come back to me!!!" She buried her face in the boy's chest and screamed into the cloth _

_"SOSHI!!!!" Her body shook as she sobbed over the last family that she had. _

_ Now he was taken away from her by those men. She wanted to make sure they pay for what they have done._

_

* * *

_

**Author's notes: **I cried when I wrote this chapter. No she hasn't told people that

he was her brother or even that he is dead. Only Katara knows about that.

Review & favorite if you like it


	7. Chapter 7 Falling in Love

**Previously on The Air Bender Trust:**

"Whatever, your girlfriend can heal you. I don't care."

"We aren't gonna get him back… he's dead…"

"You're the one who wastes most of our time." "Oh, really?

Because of you, we lost almost a week!" Tari stood up "Oh really? Who got lost yesterday because he couldn't find a

suitable bush to take a wiz behind?!"

* * *

**The Airbender trust**

**Chapter 7 - Falling in love**

**

* * *

  
**

the Darkness of night hung in the air like a smog of floating water, the pressure was suffocating. Aang felt this way before, it

was the feeling of not being in control. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, only

to find a body on top of his. Things had gone so fast, he tried to remember what had happened. Looking

down he saw that it was Tari that was on him.

-

He had almost forgotten about the week's events as he stared at her. They lost the battle for the fire nation. Tari had been

injured pretty badly while protecting Aang and he had been staying by her side during the recovery process.

Only now he found himself laying next to her with her head on his chest and her arm draped over him. He smiled softly

as he ran a hand over her head. Feeling his touch tari snuggled herself in closer to him.

-

A smile came across her face "You're warm..." she muttered only to feel up his chest with

her hand and then brushed his face. Feeling his chin she suddenly opened her eyes and stared up at him.

she suddenly realized who she was cuddled to and rolled off of him and the bed ungracefully. Getting up she had her hand

on her head in slight pain. She pointed at him "what the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Aang blinked

slightly before scratching the back of his bald head "uh... I don't really remember coming in here..." she grabbed the fabric

of his shirt "That's even more creepy!!! you better not of done anything!!!"

-

Aang waved his arms in defense "What? of course not!! I would never do anything like that!!!

Airbender's honor!!!" Tari's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she put her face close to his "That had better be the case!!!".

He tried to pull away from her but ended up being pulled closer. Tari blinked as she felt his lips

on hers, she didn't expect that at all.

-

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Aang's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed

her slightly deeper before she pulled away. Aang looked deeply into her eyes before

she shoved him away "What the hell was that?!?! Don't go around kissing girls after you've been sleeping in her

bed with her!!!" She turned away "You'll make people think you're a pervert!!".

-

Silence passed between them before she grabbed her shoulder in pain. With concern Aang went to her side

"Are you okay?" he asked only for her to push him away "I'm fine!!" she said trying

to hide her pain. He wanted to reach out to her but he felt that it wouldn't help at all "you aren't alright... I'm not stupid Tari...

Katara told me of what happened to Soshi... there was nothing you could have done..." what

he said actually brought tears to her eyes. her quiet sobs filled the room and he took that

moment to walk up and wrap his arms around her in a warm embrace.

-

She put her arms around and she began sobbing into the fabric on his shoulder. The Avatar simply remained

quiet as she let out her tears. Right now letting out her emotions was the best

way for her to feel better. He hated seeing people sad like this, because

there is nothing he can ever do to help. Almost 20 minutes went by before Aang gave

tari a soft kiss on the cheek "you don't have to bear this burden alone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka sat down next to Toph "Aang still hasn't left Tari's room..." toph smirked "You do realize

that the two are both airbenders, don't you? If something happened to the other they would never forgive themselves."

she explained to the water-tribe boy "haven't you noticed how much they protected each other in the last

battle.".

-

Sokka poked the fire pit embers with small stick "It seems more than that...

they seem to really like each other... like REALLY like each other"

Toph let out a sigh "Don't you get it? The only way to carry on the Airbenders is for

the two of them to continue it." "Meaning?" "Love"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Tari looked into Aang's eyes "I... I think I'm okay..." He walked her to the bed and had her sit down

"You get some rest while I go get you some food" a sudden angry gleam

could be seen in her eyes "I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DOING THAT!!!!!" She yelled as she

blasted an air current at him.

-

He countered with a current of his own "I know that" he said calmly as the two stood facing off.

Suddenly Tari's air current blasted through Aang's and forced him to dodge. She let out a

sigh "You and I need to work on air bending together. You're getting weak in your avatar years."


End file.
